Tango in the Moonlight
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Pit received a death threat that forces him to go to Smash Forest alone to deal with the person. The Robin twins tag along despite Pit's warning. When they enter the forest, they find an unconscious dragon that begs them to save his sister. Pit can't really do that seeing as how Bayonetta was apparently the one who sent the death threat...[Pit/Bayonetta]


**Tango in the Moonlight**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade. That belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Pit received a death threat that forces him to go to Smash Forest alone to deal with the person. The Robin twins tag along despite Pit's warning. When they enter the forest, they find an unconscious dragon that begs them to save his sister. Pit can't really do that seeing as how Bayonetta was apparently the one who sent the death threat. Pit is caught in a bad situation. If he takes too long to deal with the angel slayer, Corrin is at risk at dying. To make matters worse, it seems like a certain goblin is in Smash Forest hoping to catch a pair of twins…or two…**

 **Pairing: Implied Bayonetta/Pit , Rob/Shulk and Henry/Robin**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre:** **Drama, Humor, Friendship and some Romance**

 **Warning: Sexual situations, fanservice, swearing, dark themes and unintentional OOC**

 **So Corrin and Bayonetta were confirmed for Smash. Since this is the last batch of DLC characters, I can literally get the plot moving in this one timeline afterwards. Female Corrin will be called Cory. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pit wondered why he had the worse luck ever. Everything was just against him tonight. The angel captain just wanted to go back to Skyworld where he would be safe from his greatest fear. Besides Minotaurs that have ruined him in more ways than one, the light angel was scared of the witch who called herself Bayonetta. They had clashed in the past, and Pit had to flee every single time. She was that powerful…and Pit prided himself on being a powerful angel. Bayonetta enjoyed her encounters with Pit and would warn him to be on his guard when around her if he wanted to live with his dick still intact. The situation was worse now though than ever before because fighting with Bayonetta was putting other Smashers in danger.

So this is the set up. Ever since Peach told Pit that she felt like there was someone stalking her, the angel made it his duty to actually look into it. By doing that, he had gotten a death threat from the person who was stalking the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. The note threatened to harm Dark Pit if he did not come to Smash Forest alone. He was not allowed to tell any of the Goddesses or Master Hand, or the dark angel would be murdered and put on display for him to see. Fearing for his twin, he had made sure that Reyn and Lucina would be hanging out with him on the night he would go to Smash Forest.

Of course, things didn't go according to plan. Pit didn't throw the note away immediately and apparently Banjo had gotten the note. Pit didn't realize too late and searched high and low for it. Robin had ended up with the note through a series of comical events that she would rather think about it. She was far from pleased how Pit was acting when she confronted him with her younger twin Rob.

"We're going to investigate this person with you. Three is a crowd." Robin told him with a cheeky grin.

"B-But…the note said to come alone."

"You are going alone. We are going to the same place anyway."

Robin was good with loopholes like this. Pit sighed as he allowed the tactician twins to follow him.

Upon arriving at the entrance of Smash Forest, they noticed that something was way off. The brunette felt the presence of his arch-nemesis and wanted to flee. If she sent the note, then he was doomed this time around. In the back of his mind, he felt like Bayonetta would never stoop this low as involving other people in her problems.

"It sounded like a dragon's roar…" Rob muttered as he held onto the Thoron tome he treasured tightly. "We need to be careful."

Despite saying that, Pit knew it would be impossible if Bayonetta was involved.

Only a few steps into Smash Forest, and the trio came across an injured young man who was stuck between his obvious human appearance and dragon form. The man was caught under a net specifically meant to capture dragons.

"Hey, that man needs help!" Robin exclaimed as she charged ahead.

"Robin, please!" Pit shouted as he followed after her.

The three would get a good look at the man as Robin used her Levin Sword to cut the net. Because he was still stuck between human and dragon, he let out a huge roar that nearly blew the three of them away.

"Easy now! We're here to help." Robin told him. "Relax. Just focus on changing back."

Upon freeing the injured dragon boy, he jumped up and bellowed before complying not because he trusted them, but because he couldn't afford to remain in dragon form. When he looked more human, Pit would have to admit he was attractive. He seemed to be around the same age as Shulk…maybe around the age of the tactician twins. He had platinum or silver colored hair (Pit couldn't tell because of the dark shadows) and red eyes that glowed in the night. If his armor wasn't so beaten and torn, he probably would have looked like a predator in the night.

"Who…are you…" The boy spoke wearingly. "Are you…with them?"

"Who is "them"?" Rob had to ask. "We're just Smashers in Smash Brothers Mansion."

"…I'm Robin." The female tactician introduced. "That's my twin brother Rob, and the angel is Pit. Can you tell us what happened?"

The platinum haired male shook his head as he pushed Robin off weakly. He tried to get up but ended up falling back down due to his injuries. Rob immediately rushed over to them and placed his hand on the dragon boy's injury. Rob wished he brought his stave with him. The healing process would be way easier if he didn't have to use his own powers to do it. Closing his eyes, he started to heal the injuries on the dragon. Pit continued to be on the lookout for any suspicious activity. He could feel that strong aura approaching them quickly. The brunette had his trusty bow ready to fight again.

"…How do you feel?" Rob asked as his skin noticeably became pale the more he healed the dragon boy. "Can you walk?"

Unfortunately, it would take more than a simple heal spell to allow the red eyed dragon to start walking again. He could at least move his hands.

"Thanks…but I can't stay long…I got to save my sister…" He growled. "Please…you two at the very least need to leave…I feel…that we have the same blood and our veins…and that monster will come for you two once they get me…"

"Monster? What monster? There isn't anyone here except Pit." Robin teased causing Pit to roll his eyes. "Are you going to tell us your name? We can't help you if you don't give us information."

"…Corrin…" The dragon replied. "My twin sister…of sorts…also goes by the same name…but call her Cory."

 _He's just like us._ Rob thought to himself as he watched his sister help Corrin up.

Corrin's eyes widened as he turned in the direction Pit was facing. "They're here! You two leave, now!"

There was a reason why Corrin didn't need to tell Pit. The brunette had already charged ahead. Splitting his bow in two, Pit felt the blades clash with two guns. Now it was the brunette snaring at his opponent.

"Bayonetta…I should have known it was you…"

"Fancy meeting you here tonight. Are you here to entertain me again?"

The Robin twins couldn't see Pit's opponent well in the darkness of the forest. All they could see was a tall, slim figure with short black hair and grey eyes hidden behind her glasses. Her clothes were as sexy as the woman wearing it. Rob saw a shape on the woman's heels that looked like guns. They were confirmed to be the case when she jumped back and attempted to shoot Pit with them. The brunette growled as he was forced back into the nearby tree.

"Do we have the time for this?" Pit asked darkly. "Actually…were you the one you sent the death note?"

Bayonetta eyed him suspiciously. "Did the note have my lipstick on it?"

"Well…no…"

"Then it is not mine. I am still here on a job though." She smiled as she looked over toward Corrin. "He's dangerous, so you're just going to have to hand him over nicely. I don't take kindly to resistance."

Now Pit had a reason to protect Corrin. Standing in front of the dragon, the brunette prepared to charge her. "You're going to have to get through me first!" Glancing at Rob, he realized that the male tactician wouldn't be able to move for a while with how his healing powers worked. "Robin, can you get the two far away from here and get Lady Palutena? I can't contact her or I risk putting Pittoo at risk."

"…Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just go!"

Robin intended to get the two out of the spot while Pit charged the witch head on. She was caught off guard with Pit's reckless tactic that she got pushed through the forest quite a distance. Corrin refused to make an exit.

"No! I won't leave without my sister!"

"But we got to go!" Robin shouted. "We are going to get help!"

"No! It's either we find Cory, or you two can leave and I do it myself. I won't lose her!"

Rob sympathized with the dragon. If Robin just put herself in his shoes, she would see how much he loved his twin.

"Robin…?"

Robin didn't really have the time to say anything because someone was waiting to ambush them. Corrin was forced to transform into his dragon form to catch the ball of chain that was aimed at the female tactician. She gasped seeing another powerful woman attacking them. Her appearance was that of a gladiator slave with the derogatory outfit she had. Her crimson colored hair and heterochromatic eyes of red and blue. She stared down her targets as she attempted to wrap the ball and chain around Corrin's neck.

"What are you doing?!" Robin squeaked as she quickly attempted to slash the woman with her Levin Sword. "Are you the one who put the net over him?"

Because she failed to strangle the dragon, the woman was forced to jump back. A sinister laughter was heard from the shadows as a sound of an electric whip snapped.

"Of course not! Branwen is not smart enough to do that!"

A small goblin emerged from the shadows. He had a leash on the gladiator slave that was fighting for him. Rob got the shivers just looking at him especially when he noticed the tactician twins. He began to drool seeing the two together.

"M-More twins?!" He wondered out loud. "Branwen! You must capture them too!"

Branwen wasn't so sure with that command. She could tell they were not the original targets and were part of the Smasher line up. Dogura was risking it if he wanted to go after them. When she didn't respond, she ended up being electrocuted for her silence. The sudden shock horrified the Robin twins and Corrin at the mistreatment the woman was given.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin asked as he attempted to shoot Thoron at the goblin. He gasped seeing Branwen step in and take the electric attack head on. "What?"

"…My apologies…" She murmured as she glared at her targets. "I have to defeat you all now."

Corrin felt sweat drip down his forehead. Unlike him, the Robin twins were not fit to fight someone as physically strong as Branwen. They did not have the right tools to fight when she can withstand electrical attacks. He just needed to bide his time so he can transform and bite off Dogura's head…

* * *

Pit didn't know how much more he could take with Bayonetta. He didn't understand why she was so powerful. He assumed it was because she was getting assistance from the Golden Land that was able to overpower him. He cursed to himself for letting himself be put in this terrible situation.

The two would take the battle to the lake deep in Smash Forest. Pit felt this was as far as he could go. She could easily catch him with her shapeshifting. There wasn't much Pit could do without crying to Palutena for help against her. He never felt so weak.

"What's the matter? Are you giving up now? Come on Pitty. You have never been this weak."

Bayonetta was right. Pit wasn't this pathetic in combat. His primary concern was the Robin twins and Corrin who would be caught in the crossfire at this rate.

"You're right. I am not fighting at full strength." Pit admitted. "How can I when my friends are in danger?!"

"Oh?"

Bayonetta expected Pit to fire a trick arrow at her after trying to lower her guard. He didn't and that surprised her again.

"Cereza," Pit began, "who hired you to attack that dragon?"

Bayonetta did not speak when he called her by her real name. He had no intention of fighting until he got his question answered. The clouds that covered the moon slowly faded away revealing Bayonetta in all of her feminine beauty. Her mole on the left side of her cheek was now visible and it was easy to see kept the same short haired appearance when Pit last fought her.

"It was an anonymous request handed to me by Enzo." Bayonetta explained. "The message said to capture these two dragons that have escaped their world. If they continue to remain in this world or any other world that isn't their own, they will soon destroy it. You must have seen the boy when he was half transformed. If he wasn't weakened by me and another hunter, then he would have destroyed the whole forest with the girl."

Pit tried to process this information.

"So…these two dragons…are like Rob and Robin…they have the power to destroy everything because they are dragons…"

"You're getting it." She teased. "But I have done my research on those twins you spoke of. They are no longer capable of such a feet unless the Fell Dragon was to return. These dragon twins are not the same. They have yet to completely control everything. Unless you can convince Master Hand to shackle them, then I have no choice but to capture them."

Pit was more interested in the other hunter now that he knew that he could save these dragon twins and bring them back to the mansion.

"Who was the hunter?"

"A gladiator woman, a small goblin and a few other goblin minions were in the forest too. They are shady, but the woman said they knew the dangers of the dragons."

Pit's eyes widened in horror as he turned back to the forest. "Oh no! Dogura!"

Bayonetta was confused on why Pit would rush back to where the tactician twins and Corrin were. She sighed as she proceeded to chase after him to see why the angel was terrified at the mention of goblin.

"You going to explain what's wrong with Dogura besides being filth for relying on a gladiator to do his work?"

"Cereza, you should know that Dogura is the man who does sex trafficking!" Pit exclaimed. "He will go for any beautiful person or rare species sure…but if learns that Rob and Robin are with Corrin…then he will stop at nothing to capture them!"

"Oh?"

"I'm calling a truce right here! Until my friends are safe, I forbid you from attacking me! You are a bitch if you break the truce!"

Bayonetta couldn't help but giggle at how frantic Pit was being. She didn't have to listen to him, but she knew that there was a time and place for their fighting. She just had to stop now to see who was foolish enough to be involved in the sex ring of all things.

* * *

Pit had every right to be paranoid. The Robin twins and an injured Corrin was no match for the gladiator. Dogura didn't really need to injure the Robin twins as much as Corrin because of how fragile they were. He had waited for his men to show up so they could pounce on the twins when they attempted to help Corrin wrestle with the gladiator. He had lost too much blood and took damage from dragon slaying weapons to be able to resist her. It wouldn't be long until she slammed his head into the dirt. He let out dragon roars as he tried to transform back into a dragon to no avail.

"Surrender. I will not have to hurt you like I did your twin." Branwen warned the platinum haired man causing him to hiss.

"You bitch…you are a traitor to all dragons…" He growled as the goblins would soon be on top of him to tie him up. "I will remember this."

Dogura just laughed as he had two of the goblins carry the Robin twins to where Cory would be. Try as they might, they couldn't do much when their weapons were taken from them in the ambush. Robin could threaten them all she liked, but they weren't going to listen. Rob had stopped trying to struggle after realizing that he wasn't going to get away anytime soon. He could only hope Pit would come back in time.

Dogura had lead Branwen and the goblins to a clearly. A female dragon was bound to chains meant to hold dragons down. The roaring that Rob heard must have come from her. She continued to trash about despite constantly being electrocuted. She let out a weak cry eventually and collapsed. Corrin couldn't believe the state his sister was in in in such a short amount of time.

"Cory!"

"Ha ha ha! Branwen, make those goblins tie those twins up and get a move on! We need to leave before that stupid angel comes back."

"You're making a big mistake." Branwen told her master. "Pit would not pursue us if you just left those two alone."

"What? Nonsense! You know how much twins pay for in the market! Dragon twins will fetch me a high price with how powerful they are. But those twins that are in Smash? I'll never have to work again! Just look at their skin. Look how well kept they are! They are perfect for the sex ring!"

The Robin twins didn't like the sound of that. Again, Robin had attempted to fight back as the goblins tied her arms behind her back.

"Bastard! You can't do this to us! I'm already married!"

Dogura made a mental note to make sure that wasn't apparent when he sold her off. Rob let out a cry as he was tied up and placed next to his sister. He mumbled something about staying back in the mansion where Shulk was but the female tactician ignored this. She needed to think of a way to get them all out of here, but her plans relied on Pit.

"Branwen, I need you put this collar on the boy dragon." Dogura ordered the redhead as he handed her another electric collar. "We can't have him randomly transforming now can we?"

"No." Branwen responded as she turned toward Corrin who noticed what she was going to do and attempted to transform. "Stop resisting. It's futile."

When the gladiator said that it was too risky for Dogura, she meant it. It didn't take long for Pit to find them. She had to ask herself how Pit was able to fly…but then she looked behind him and saw that he was being carried by that woman who was assisting him.

"And this is how the plan fails." Branwen muttered.

Dogura tilted his head in confusion on why Bayonetta would turn against them. It soon hit him that maybe it was a bad idea to rely on a witch that could easily switch sides. Any witch associated with the Golden Land was too dangerous to trust.

"You're joshing…" Dogura muttered. "Don't tell me…"

"Dogura! I won't let you hurt my friends!" Pit declared as he fired and arrow at Branwen. "Eat dragons!"

The collar that Branwen was holding was shattered by the blue light. The arrow would then curve over to the ropes that were holding Corrin down. He smirked seeing how quickly the situation turned in his favor. He wasted no time transforming in front of the demons. He smirked as he began to claw at the goblins that were standing in between him and his sister. The goblins screamed as blood started oozing out of their chest whenever they were clawed. Corrin showed them no mercy. Pit was worried that Corrin would lose himself like Bayonetta claimed when he went to one goblin that was still holding onto the rope that bound Cory and chomped his head off.

"Branwen, what are you doing?! Get rid of them all and subdue the dragons!"

He was still going on about that? Bayonetta at this point had let go of Pit who rushed over to the Robin twins and bent down to untie them.

"Hope you didn't wait too long."

The tactician twins let out a sigh of relief seeing the angel captain in front of them.

"You had me worried there." Robin said simply. "Honestly, they were talking crazy. I can't be in a slave ring when I'm already married to Henry? Please! Not to mention, my brother has Shulk."

"We're not dating." Rob corrected as Pit focused on untying him after his sister. "Pit, what do you need me to do?"

"If you can heal the dragons, I can get help after we chase Dogura off."

"Why not kill him?"

Pit frowned at the suggestion. Everything would be so easy if Pit didn't understand who Branwen was fighting for. If Dogura died, then she would lose her most precious dragon. Funny how she is willing to throw other dragon's under the bus for her mount.

"We can't. He needs to be tried for his crimes…if Bayonetta just…"

Pit was not pleased with Bayonetta's decision. Instead of stopping Branwen and Dogura who were going to use the chaos to run away (and the redhead had to drag her master away because he didn't want to lose the chance of making money), Bayonetta had aimed her guns at Cory who was now free from her bonds thanks to her brother. Cory roared as she intended to shoot a whirlpool of water in the witch's direction. Corrin was the only reason the two girls did not clash weapons.

The female dragon stood there as her brother turned back into his human form. He immediately embraced her dragon form.

"Cory…you cannot win against her. We have to surrender now. We lost too much strength. You cannot allow your anger to take control of you."

Her roars started to soften, but she was not stubborn. She could see when she was beat. Slowly, she reverted back to her human form. She was the spitting image of her twin for the most part except she had medium length hair and wore high heels. Her skirt was torn while still a human, so she looked as beaten up as Corrin was. Turning back into her human form was enough to make her faint into his arms.

"Cory!" Corrin called out as he shook the platinum haired dragon. "Wake up!"

Rob rushed past Bayonetta in an attempt to heal her. All he could do was heal her so she wouldn't die. If he tried to heal more than what he could handle, he would be the one in need of medical assistance. Pit sighed in relief that nothing too extreme happened.

"Bayonetta, is the truce still on until we get back to the mansion?"

The raven haired witch nodded her head in agreement.

"…Do you think you can help carry the female dragon? I can carry the male dragon back."

"Are you going to call your precious Goddess?"

Pit still didn't know who the note belonged to. It wasn't Bayonetta…and he felt like it wasn't Dogura…even if he was here to capture the dragon twins by chance.

"No…I can do this on my own." Pit looked over to the Robin twins who needed something to do. "Hey, you two! Go in front of us. We got them. I know you guys don't have the speed to get to the mansion before us, but I don't want you lagging behind in the forest at night. Dogura might still be around."

Robin honestly didn't know where to go, so she decided it was best to stick close to Pit. Meanwhile, Rob finished treating Cory as much as he could before Bayonetta would take her from here. It was amazing how light she was. Heck, she could probably just carry both of the twins…

As soon as he thought that, Bayonetta had transformed into her panther form to make things easier for Cory. Pit didn't even need to carry Corrin with how much space was on Bayonetta's back.

"…I can walk back Pit." The male magician told the brunette harshly. "I'm not that weak."

"Right. Just make sure you two don't forget your weapons."

The two nodded their head as they all headed back toward the mansion. Pit wondered what excuse he would have to come up to justify being around Bayonetta.

 _She'll have to leave when she drops them off._ Pit thought to himself. _I won't have to see her again after this._

* * *

Pit thought he was done with Bayonetta after last night. There was only one problem though. Pit forgot that last night, Master Hand was finishing up counting the numbers on the ballot with Crazy Hand. He was ready to declare a winner. Pit was very disappointed when he found out that he couldn't get Simon Belmont into Smash.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BAYONETTA WON?!" Pit could be heard screaming. Everyone in the mansion heard him. "I want to know who the hell voted for Bayonetta!"

There was a small snicker behind him. Pit's eyes turned toward Shulk as he raised his hand. Reyn's expression was just as priceless as Shulk.

"Shulk…no…you threw me under the bus…" Reyn muttered. "It was supposed to be Reyn time…"

"Sorry, Reyn. Couldn't pass up the chance to vote for someone Pit hates." Shulk said with a rather sinister grin. "Dunban gave me a pat on the back."

"But…Reyn time…"

Dark Pit sighed realizing he was probably the only one who actually voted for the redhead. If Shulk had no hope for Reyn, then…there was no hope to begin with.

Speaking of Bayonetta…

"I'M HOME, BOYS!"

Palutena facepalmed at Bayonetta's flashy entrance mainly due to the fact she mostly naked and butterflies were flying everywhere. The Smashers in the main hall had no idea how to react to the angel hunter. This was the winner of the ballot after all…everyone wanted her…but…

"Shulk's message was great." The white hand told Pit. " **I want Bayonetta in Smash just to beat the shit out of Pit.** "

"I am going to murder you in your sleep tonight…" Pit growled to the blond.

"Not if Bayonetta gets to you first!"

Shulk was acting rather childish, but the expression that the brunette had on his face was too much for him. Bayonetta flashed her usual smile as she eyed Pit in the crowd.

"I should warn you that you two are not allowed to kill each other in Smash." Master Hand warned them. "Cereza, in general, you cannot kill the angels or the Gods entering this tournament. Failure to do so will get you kicked out."

"Whatever you say." Bayonetta began as she took out her pistols and aimed them at Pit. "I still want to dance with the little Icarus."

"Oh, you did not just call me-wahhh!"

Bayonetta's aim was almost precise. Pit would have been shot in the face. He didn't want spend any more time in the mansion. He wanted to leave. Now!

"Hey, Pitstain, wait up!" Dark Pit called out, but it was too late. Pit had already bolted down the hall for dear life. Bayonetta gave a quick kiss to the other Smashers as she pursued the white angel. "I think you made a mistake voting for her Shulk…"

"Why?"

"Mansion is going to be broken…constantly with these two around…"

"And I don't get Reyn time…" Reyn added sadly.

"We heard you the first time." Lucina snarled.

Meanwhile, Master Hand had finally arranged the rooms for the newcomers. Since Cloud threw a fit over being stuck with DDD (or vocally complained), the dragon twins were allowed to stay. Heck, the only reason Master Hand let them in after the ballot was decided was because he understood that their world could not be accessed immediately. He would need to find a way to connect them, but at the moment…he would let them participate as Smashers. Rob's healing magic did wonders to them. Rosalina took over the healing after what happened last night, and from what the Queen of the Cosmos could tell when she reported to Master Hand, they weren't dangerous in this weakened state. Master Hand would put a limiter on them later, so he would have to worry about the two transforming into dragons and going on a rampage.

Corrin would be Cloud's roommate (and he was fine with this). Cory would be paired with Bayonetta (who was less than thrilled). The third floor was getting so crowded at this point, but Master Hand knew the fourth floor was only for the guests and the fifth floor was where the divine beings would be. Bayonetta wouldn't be able to protest being on the third floor due to chasing the light angel. As long as they were at the end of the hall, the final batch of newcomers should be fine.

 _And with that, the roster is closed._ Master thought to himself.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 5658 words.**

 **Li: That was quick…**

 **Me: I have to get these stories out quicker than anything else because it's pairing claiming at its finest. If anyone has any pairing suggestions besides the ones I lean toward for Corrin (M!Corrin/Leo and F!Corrin/Azura) then please say it in the comment section since its open to everyone. Notes!**

 **1\. The Corrin twins aren't actually twins if you haven't noticed. To not conflict with canon, I decided that the two Corrin's are from different timelines. Cory is from the original timeline, but had to jump back due to messing up during the third route. I leave it ambiguous what happened in Corrin's route, but seeing how the two can't get back…you can either assume that either another bad scenario happened or the good ending already happened and they just happen to be stuck in the Smash Brothers Realm.**

 **2\. I feel like Dogura excels at capturing dragons seeing as how he got Usher. The Corrin twins are more dragon than the Robin twins so they are more likely to feel the burn of dragon slaying weapons than the Robin twins who while having Grima's blood, are unable to transform into a dragon.**

 **3\. Ari's such a jerk. I told her not to steal Pit/Bayonetta or how her entrance would be. Me being on the bus cost me this. Thanks. Now I look like a copycat.**

 **Ari: Boom baby.**

 **I feel like I need to explain myself better with the context of the scene though. Bayonetta is classy. Ari's Bayonetta is more of a large ham like Dante. For the most part, she has been rather classy and toned down up until this point. Because Pit pretty much told her to go away, she wanted to remind him that she is here to stay. Of course, in my universe, she is going to be on missions like Pit is, so she won't be in the mansion that much either.**

 **4\. Yes. I wrote that message when I voted for Bayonetta. And the scenario is literally what I imagined. Bayonetta beats up on Pit. Dark Pit shows up trying to help Pit and they both get their ass kicked. Bayonetta then tells Palutena to get off her high horse.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. I also suggest you guys send emails to the website to add Cloud, Corrin and Bayonetta to the character list since they seem to ignore once person. Ja ne!**


End file.
